Suplente
by z.mari
Summary: Sakura debe suplir a la Hokage en una importante misión en Suna sobre alianzas y ¿pies? GAAxSAKU leve onsehot.


Hola!! El 19 Gaara cumplió y esperaba subir un fic para él, se me pasó la fecha, jeje, pero la intención es la misma. Suplente, es un fic sencillo hecho y creado para este día (ayer xD). Disfrútenlo.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Suplente.**

El viento soplaba fuerte, chocando con la gran muralla de arena que protegía a Sunagakure de vientos del desierto y de ninjas enemigos de otras aldeas.

Las grandes y altas edificaciones sentían lo que el gran muro no podía retener. La atmósfera era bochornosa, los fríos vientos del este chocaban con los cálidos vientos del oeste provenientes de más adentro del desierto, creando un ambiente de temperaturas cambiantes.

La Aldea Oculta de la Arena a lo largo de su historia y existencia, siempre había sido blanco perfecto para las tormentas que ocurrían en esa época del año. La gran muralla apenas detenía un poco los vientos arenosos de la tormenta que se estaba formando en las afueras de la villa.

Esa noche sería fría y oscura más de lo normal, ya que la luna no deseaba presenciar la tormenta arrasando con el "árido" desierto.

En una de las salas de espera del edificio en donde habituaba trabajar el Kazekage; una pelirosada esperaba hace hora y media, sentada en el único sillón que había. La sala no era muy grande, tenía un sillón marrón no muy cómodo, unos periódicos viejos que se encontraban en una mesilla de madera y junto al sillón una planta proveniente del desierto que decoraba un poco la habitación.

La kunoichi tomó de nuevo el pergamino, lo leyó mentalmente; cerró los ojos e intentó memorizar el contenido. Murmuró algunas palabras clave, que la ayudaban a recordar la información.

Enroscó el pergamino y lo guardó velozmente en el porta kunais de su pierna derecha.

Sonrió para sí misma, abriendo los ojos. Había logrado memorizar todo el pergamino, ahora, sólo quedaba esperar que la atendieran.

_-"¿Por qué debí ser la suplente de la __Hokage__?"-_se dijo imaginando la misión diplomática que le esperaba: largas horas de aburrimiento-_"Y __Shizune__? De lo más seguro Tsunade no quería apartarse de ella, pues es __Shizune__ la que hace todo el trabajo de __la Quinta__"-._

Suspiró cansada. Mientras reprobaba una vez más la excusa que su Maestra le había dado para no asistir:-_Gaara no es mi tipo_-le había dicho-_No habla mucho, además¿cómo esperas que una mujer como yo le obedezca a ese niñato_?-Por alguna extraña razón, Shizune también había apoyado a Sakura como suplente.

-"_Ya pasó mucho tiempo desde que estoy aquí sentada_"- pensó la ninja-médico dirigiendo su vista a sus pies. Los observó con detalle, el aburrimiento era poderoso. Giró su cabeza a un ángulo de 45 grados hacia la derecha, aún mirando sus dedos, que movía graciosamente.

-Son muy pequeños y gordos!-exclamó divertida la kunoichi y siguió con el movimientos de sus dedos, pero está vez más lento-Están torcidos, dan miedo-rió tontamente.

Después de haber dicho ese comentario, alzó la cabeza al sentir una presencia que no esperaba en ese momento ni lugar.

Su rostro pasó de un blanco pálido a un rojo chillante, lentamente recogió los dedos de sus pies en un intento inútil de esconderlos, con sus ojos sorprendidos y su boca entreabierta logró tartamudear:

-Ka…Kazekage-sama-en un hilo de voz apenas audible.

En la mente de la ninja de Konoha cruzaban miles de pensamientos. _¿Desde hace cuándo estaba él ahí¿Cómo no había sentido la presencia antes¿Por qué no escuchó la puerta abrirse¿Por qué eso sólo le pasaba a ella?_

-Son pequeños-dijo con voz ronca el pelirrojo sin quitar la mirada de los dedos de la mujer médico.

Inmediatamente la pelirosada aún muy sonrojada escondió sus pies de la vista del Kazekage, ocultándolos debajo del sillón. Y maldijo al que se le ocurrió la estupenda idea de que los ninjas usaran sandalias, mostrando sus pequeños y torcidos dedos de los pies.

-Pasa-ordenó el shinobi de la Arena entrando nuevamente a su despacho.

La joven asintió y entró a la oficina del Kage de la Arena.

La habitación tenía un gran escritorio con algunos papeles de importancia en la que había dos sillas, una para el Kage y otra para el invitado, y un ventanal que permitía observar gran parte de la Villa.

Sakura admiró la vista desde el despacho. El cielo con tintes rojos y anaranjados parecían dignos de una obra maestra, mientras que a lo lejos, se veía a la arena danzar en torbellinos.

-Tome asiento-ordenó nuevamente el pelirrojo con su típica voz _fría_ y cortante, que resonó en la cabeza de la ninja de Konoha, haciéndola temer por un momento.

Tomó asiento donde le había indicado el Kazekage, algo temerosa.

-Disculpe el retraso, habían asuntos pendientes- se disculpó el Kage, pero más parecía una orden que una disculpa, el rostro ni la voz mostraban expresión.

-No ha sido molestia, Kazekage-sama-respondió con una leve sonrisa, y con un pensamiento firme en su cabeza: _"Mostrar respeto__ es el __Kazekage__. No temer__, ya no es un asesino__"_

Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación. El ojiverde frunció un poco el ceño intentando recordar el nombre de la pelirosada. Pero ésta se le adelantó, intuyendo la mala memoria del Kage.

-Haruno Sakura, aprendiz de la Hokage-sama-dijo sonriendo, muy común en ella.

El shinobi de la Arena la recordó, era ella la amiga de Naruto. Aquella joven kunoichi a la que había atacado e intentado matar años atrás, ésa era la mujer que tenía al frente, sonriéndole.

El ambiente fuera de su oficina se volvía más hosco debido a los enérgicos vientos, y así cómo estos golpearon fuerte los muros, un extraño pensamiento, que acostumbraba a atormentarlo, lo golpeó una vez más.

¿_Por qué la kunoichi lo había ayudado en varias ocasiones?_¿_Por qué lo trataba cómo si él no hubiera intentando hacerle daño a ella y a sus amigos¿Por qué lo veía de esa manera_? Las preguntas se arremolinaban en un desierto árido y poco querido, donde las respuestas no se encontraban…

La única conclusión que dejaba los resquicios de una tormenta de preguntas, era el reconocimiento del mismo brillo en los ojos de la pelirosada y de su tío Yashamaru.

Sakura al notar que la atención del Kazekage se perdía en el horizonte donde la tormenta aumentaba, interrumpió los pensamientos de éste.

-La Hokage-sama me ha enviado como la representante de Konoha para atender el asunto de las alianzas con las villas de la Roca y del Trueno-dijo seriamente, intentando actuar como una ninja diplomática.

El joven Kazekage tardó en responder, pensando con detenimiento sobre el problema de las alianzas.

-Las Aldeas de la Roca y del Trueno cuentan con muchos ninjas de baja resistencia y fuerza-mencionó el pelirrojo aún observando como la tormenta se acercaba a la aldea.

Sakura confundida por el comentario del shinobi, lo quiso cuestionar, sin embargo el joven tomó la palabra primero.

-Las relaciones entre estas dos Aldeas Ninjas últimamente han sido inestables-dijo volteándose para observar a la pelirosada.

-¿Está sugiriendo que no aceptemos las propuestas de alianzas de las Aldeas?-preguntó dudosa; la verdad una ninja-médico no era la candidata perfecta para atender los asuntos diplomáticos y socio-políticos.

-Sí-cortó el Kage, para luego agregar con su típica seriedad-En un futuro conflicto entre las Aldeas del Rayo y del Trueno, involucrarían a sus aliados, en este caso Konoha y Suna-.

-Seríamos enemigos-murmuró sorprendida, a pesar de recordar las ventajas y desventajas a la perfección, nunca se le habría ocurrido esa posibilidad de una guerra entre la Hoja y la Arena.

El silencio reinó, nuevamente.

-Cabe la posibilidad de aceptar únicamente la alianza de una aldea?-preguntó, dudando de la respuesta que podría darle el Kazekage.

-No-cortó éste, observando divertido los dedos de los pies de la pelirosada. Claro, sin cambiar su expresión.

-Por qué no?-volvió a preguntar una sonrojada Sakura al sentir la mirada del Kazekage sobre sus pies.

-No debemos darle mucho poder a una aldea-respondió el joven aún observando los dedos torcidos de la ninja de Konoha.

Sakura frunció el ceño al no entender muy bien lo último que dijo Gaara, y para empeorar todo, su nerviosismo aumentaba al sentir la mirada penetrante del pelirrojo.

No quería quedar mal con el Kage, por eso había investigado mucho sobre el tema de las alianzas; ya que su maestra la única ayuda que le ofreció fue el permiso para entrar a la aldea de la Arena.

Aún así, no comprendía con exactitud lo que había dicho el pelirrojo minutos atrás; su fuerte era la medicina no la relaciones entre las aldeas. Eso no quería decir que era una ignorante del tema, conocía aspectos importantes en las alianzas, sin embargo nunca había hecho una misión que ocupará tanto conocimiento para discutir con un Kage.

Su desesperación y rubor aumentaban. No sabía qué decir. Su orgullo se minimizaba. La mirada penetrante y aguda del pelirojo puesta en sus pies la atormentaba. Estaba en una situación para la cual no había sido entrenada. Sus palabras se quedaban cortas para romper el silencio. Hasta que explotó diciendo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

-Ya sé que están torcidos-gritó.

El pelirrojo la vio fijo a los ojos, le parecía divertido el comportamiento infantil de la ninja médico y el hecho de ver a una persona preocupada por sus pies. En un primer momento, eso fue lo que más le llamó la atención, encontrar a alguien que observara sus pies en su tiempo libre. Discutir sobre dedos de los pies nunca había sido tema para una reunión en la que él estuviese presente.

El ojiverde chasqueó la lengua intentando articular al menos una palabra, pero ahora los papeles se habían invertido. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo responder el comentario de la pelirosada. Así que prefirió alejar la mirada de una muy ruborizada ninja.

Sakura se regañaba mentalmente por haber gritado a los cuatro vientos el estado de sus dedos, en presencia del Kazekage. Quien no había articulado palabra.

Un silencio sepulcral, ya muy acostumbrado a crearse en la presencia de Gaara, se formó. Sin embargo, este silencio traía intensos sentimientos de incomodidad y bochorno, algo nuevo para ambos.

En ese momento, la ninja-médico comprendió la razón de su presencia en la oficina del Kazekage. Conociendo, como conocía a su maestra, estaba segura que la actitud y los extensos silencios del pelirrojo eran detestados por la vieja, una mujer que prácticamente hablaba tanto como tomaba sake.

El carácter del Kage de la Arena era un poco irritante. Pasado desconsolador, futuro incierto, sombra de muerte y algo de sadismo. Hombre de pocas palabras, orgulloso, dominador o tal vez, tímido. Eran los pensamientos que atravesaban la mente de la pelirosada, una desconocida para el Kazekage.

Una vez más el silencio incómodo la hizo caer en la desesperación, aún con las mejillas muy sonrojadas, decidió romper el largo silencio.

-El asunto concluye, no hay alianza con las aldeas de la Roca ni del Trueno-afirmó Sakura dudando, ya sentía una respuesta negativa por parte del Kage de la Arena.

El joven asintió levemente. La kunoichi suspiró aliviada.

-Pero…puede haber malentendidos con las aldeas-dijo con seriedad la ninja-Podrían atacarnos-.

-No-cortó el pelirrojo, deseaba terminar la reunión ahí, pero notó un leve disgusto en la kunoichi-Es la decisión de la aldea, no es un tratado obligatorio-.

-Muy bien!-exclamó feliz, la misión había acabado-En Konoha ocupan mi asistencia y los resultados de la misión. Disculpe Kazekage-sama, mi partida debe ser inmediatamente-.

-No-habló roncamente el pelirrojo observando a la ninja desaparecer su sonrisa y palidecer.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. ¿Acaso lo que escuchó fue un no o su mente ya alucinaba y oía cosas? No, estaba segura que el Kazekage no le permitía su partida a Konoha. Temió por su vida o por lo que le podría pasar en manos del ex-asesino Sabaku no Gaara.

Su corazón se había detenido por un momento y aún no se recuperaba. Respiraba agitada al tiempo que miles de pensamientos no muy agradables invadieron su mente.

Gaara notó, no sin sonreír levemente, el miedo que afloró en Sakura al oír su negación de partida. Como Kage, había observado cientos de rostros mirándolo con sorpresa y susto al oír sus órdenes, el tiempo y frecuencia de éstos hizo que tomara gusto a esas expresiones de ridículo temor. Sin embergao, había algo nuevo en la kunoishi.

Los grandes y expresivos ojos de la joven lo veían mostrándole una ola de sentimientos que ya había visto en los ojos de su tío. Eran esa mezcla de temor y confianza. Temor por su propia integridad y confianza en el futuro. Sentimientos rivales, que sólo su tío y aquella chica lograban mantener en equilibrio; ambos dispuestos a dar hasta su vida por proteger lo que aman, ya sea una hermana o sus amigos.

Lentamente, se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio acercándosele, sin apartar nunca los ojos de los pies de la joven. Sakura lo miraba aún incrédula. Odiaba todos los momentos en que su boca había hablado de sus pies en presencia de Gaara. Se preguntaba, angustiada¿qué evitaba su partida?

Justo cuando los ventosos aires impregnados de arena amenazaron con derrumbar el vidrio del ventanal, Sakura se relajó por un instante. Su intuición y las ganas de dejar su humillación la hicieron actuar a una velocidad increíble y antes de que el pelirrojo lograra hacerla enrojecer más de lo que ya de por sí estaba, dijo:

-Kazekage-sama, me gustaría ver sus pies-.

Fin.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por su tiempo!! Si me quieren dejar su comentario, aprecio bastante su opinión...

El fic termina aquí, no es algo grande ni dificil de leer! jeje

Recuerden que Gaara está de cumple!! jeje... ya se está haciendo viejo! bno cumplio ayer!

Algo importante, el tema de los pies, no lo tomé como fetichismo, para nada... simplemente Sakura los observó y opinó sobre ellos, mientras que Gaara encontró lo curioso y divertido.

Gracias!!! nos estamos leyendo!!


End file.
